stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Unit
This page is dedicated to fun ideas for a another unit. Note that only people with accounts may edit, to avoid spam. Also note that Copyright will not be a factor here. Anyone may post any ideas that may be similar or be a reference to a video game, movie, show, etc. 'Me2please's units (I know, not the best name)' Shuriken Shadowrath When the swordwrath evolved into shadowrath, many of them were thinking that the way of the bow was a good idea (it did defeat them, after all). So then they realized that they needed a ranged weapon to destroy them. They manufactured shurikens, and combined them with their new art of stealth, thus making them ranged shadowrath. Cost: 450 gold, 150 mana, 750 ticks to load. Speed: same as shadowrath Health: same as shadowrath Damage: 2x more than archidon. Abilities: 250 gold, 50 mana, 600 ticks to research. Sends a barrage of 10 shuriken, 20 mana per use, 600 ticks for cooldown. Binary10101ERROR's units Ogre Huge enemies that fall into the neutral category, i have an idea which in the campaign there should be ogres at the start of the game which the guard the central podium (2 is the maximum for a large map, but when nobody goes to the podium for longer than a minute and a half one of each ogre leaves to attack either side), they deal higher attack than a Dark knight and Spearton, but are notoriously slower, they are larger than both of the latter,they also have double the health of a Spearton/Dark knight as well as sharing the juggerknight's natural healing ability, but are shorter in height than a giant, however they have a huge stomach, so thus they then are larger in width than any other unit,and also finally... they're attacks cause stun (for a single unit) but deal considerable damage to nearby units similar to the Chaos Giant's attack, these ogres weild a huge branch to attack, when they do leave the Central Podium they ROAR to warn both sides they are coming, similar to Tower Spawn when a ghost spawns, it is unknown if they are related to giants as they are very similar to one another, however one thing is known about the two is that they both share extremely slow evolution and the Giants seem more numerous in numbers. Demented Enemies whose hands and feet are bound together by chains, belts, and rope, Demented are melee units who need to be killed five times simply to die. Each time they die, their binding loosen, and their attack and speed increase until their final life. For their first attack, they will just ram into a unit, causing no damage but stun. Their second attack causes them to claw and bite at the unit, still doing little damage but has increased knockback. This pattern continues until the fifth life, where they rush towards an enemy and latch onto them, causing complete paralysis while they slowly rip that unit to shreds and increasing the Demented's own health at the same time. These units are extremely vulerable to ranged attacks, ineffective against armored units, and cannot shift positions while attacking. For the most part, they spawn anywhere on the battlefield and are neutral unless attacked. However, once one army has camped beside the cental pillar too long, they will utter a long, eerie cry and all rush towards the offending army to attack. Russian Sleepers Sleep-walkers incapable of feeling pain or recieving any status effects. Russian Sleepers wander the battlefield, spreading sleeping-sickness to any enemy unit they cross. Once sleeping-sickness has inflicted a unit, that unit will be unable to move for a few seconds, and all movement is permanately slowed (unless recouped in a castle). Sleeping sickness affects multiple units simultaneously, but Russian Sleeps have no other attacks and this ability has a long cooldown. Mainly, they wander near the central pillar, but can end up on either side of the field just as well. (Yes, I know. Not the best ideas for a new unit) Feemer ''Order'' Knight - Even though the nation of the great knights fell to the chaos empire, a few swordwrath took up the way of the shield from their spearton commanders. ''Knights are in other words more advanced swordwarth, taking more hits to kill and equiped with a shield of their own, stronger then their swordwrath kin, but weaker then the spearton. These swordwrath are equiped with shortswords, however their incresed health makes up for some of their reduced damage. Shield Wall - Learning the way of the shield from the Speartons, These Knights have the abillity to use the Shield Wall as well ''Chaos Skeleton - The bones of the dead were summoned to fight for the Chaos empire, whenever it be a former friend or foe. The skeleton would have no choice but to fight it. ''Skeletons are units that are like zombies, but have no guts and instead fight the enemy in melee combat. Most skeletons are bones of former slaves, soldiers, and people. they are mostly peirced togther by magic, a few good hits can ensure it dies... Resistant - Skeletons can't be stunned or be posioned. This is due to the fact that they are not even alive... and that they have barely any flesh BladedFire's Units Furywrath Another improvised swordwrath that uses martial arts to defend and attack. Cost:450gold 200mana Training Time:450(physically trained only, no weapons) Population:5 Health:3bars(Martial art masters have good stamina) Speed:Spearton speed Damage:Same as Spearton Melee and ground units Abilities:Backhook kick(200 gold) costs 20 mana, a powerful kick that stuns enemies and make severe damage to them.This is an AOE effect attack. Thousand fists(300 gold for research)costs 50 mana, powerful multiple punch that bruises enemies and make their defense lower.This attack can reduce the enemy's defense by 40% and will take damage over time because of the bruises. Diseaser A diseased dead that can disease enemies and make them die but also make themself die too. Cost:100 gold 100 mana Training Time:800(Disease injection) Population:1 Health:1 bar(as same as Bombers) Speed:Bomber speed Damage:No damage Melee, ground unit and suicide. Abilities:Disease(researched) enemy that contacts diseaser will have disease that make their attack, defense and speed lower than 80% of the original stats, will be poisoned that can't cure except garrison. but when diseaser contacts with them, they melt. Flash A fast unit that can teleport and attack first. Cost:300 gold 100mana Training Time:700 Population:3 Health:3 bars] Speed:Slightly faster than Shadowrath Damage:As same as Swordwrath Melee and ground unit. Abilities:Teleport(researched) Teleport to somewhere.(No recharge, can use instantly without cost) Ranger Hunter: Deals more damage to ranged unit. Jombloxx's units ' Peacekai (Peace Marrowkai) '- 400 gold 400 mana training time:20 sec Pop:4 Health 3 bars Abilities: War Angel - 100 gold 100 mana - like reaper Iron fists - 100 gold 50 mana - like hell fists '''JomMiner' - 150 gold 0 mana trainig time:as the regular Pop:1 Health: 1 bar Damage:very small Abilities: hustle - you know what i am talking about. Rock wall -much heavier than the regular wall. '''Flying Bomber - '''450 gold 150 mana training time: 600 Pop:4 Health: 3 bars Abilities: Explosionis - 200 gold 0 mana - doubles the speed of throwing his bombs. Category:Blog posts